


Real life: I got a signed pic of Higgs

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: Just came in the mail from Troy Baker xxxoooooSigned as "Sarra, thank you kindly for sparing me"Story behind it? I flat out refuse to kill Higgs in game.So 'Higgs' sent his gratitude xD(really Troy worked his ass off signing over 1300 pics. He did half of them live on Instagram and literally I watched all of them. The first Saturday and Sunday he was live for 8 hours each day, chatting and playing tunes from the comfort of his home.He did this so we could spend time as if at a con since all cons are canceled due to covid. For someone like me who can't get to cons, this grabbed my heart and wrapped me in so much Troy/Higgs love.Xxxxxx. Troy is a gem.His favorite saying?Make every shot count.
Kudos: 11





	Real life: I got a signed pic of Higgs




End file.
